warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Falchion-class Frigate
The Falchion''-class Frigate''' is a newer class of Escort vessel utilised by the Imperial Navy within the Calixis Sector. History The Falchion is considered a new class, having only been first laid down in 261.M41. Given the Imperial Navy's deference towards the truly ancient ships in its arsenal, the class (given its mere 550 standard years of service) is regarded as an untried and untested pretender to the throne of more established ships like the venerable ''Sword''-class Frigate. As such, it has engendered some undisguised and unfair hostility from the more hidebound and traditional sections of the Battlefleet Calixis officer class. This is a pity, for the Falchion, like all warships produced in the orbital shipyards of the Forge World of Voss, is a thoroughly well-constructed and innovative design. It is more flexible than many frigates, having, unusually, the capacity to carry torpedoes. This has led to the class being used in a more aggressive capacity than perhaps suits it, more reactionary officers tending to treat it as an upgunned heavy destroyer. This ignores its abilities as an escort vessel for larger craft, its original purpose. Battlefleet Calixis currently has only one squadron of these ships, the three-vessel Broadsword Squadron patrolling a long loop around the Scintilla/Iocanthus/Sepheris Secundus triangular trade route. There is, however, talk of diverting the squadron to conduct long-range scouting patrols into the Halo Stars. Rogue Traders, being freethinking innovators, are less likely to adopt the Navy's unsympathetic approach to the new class, and it is not surprising that some Falchions have already been sighted within the Koronus Expanse. Notable Falchion-class Frigates *'''''Truth Eternal - The Truth Eternal was initially commissioned as part of the Prion Subfleet of Battlefleet Bakka, before it was requisitioned by Inquisitor Goldoran Talicto for a secretive mission beyond the Veil Stars. Believed lost for more than a dozen standard years, the frigate returned as part of Battlegroup Caradryan at the great mustering above the Shrine World of Ero. There, with its master denounced as a Heretic by Inquisitor Covenant, the Truth Eternal was involved in the destruction of the famed Reliquary Tower harbouring the sacred bones of Saint Aspira of the Order of the Bloody Rose, leading to the death of several prominent members of the Inquisitorial Conclave that was being held there. Fleeing the system, the Truth Eternal vanished again, only to reappear in the Serpent System and destroy the hidden archive of Talicto while Inquisitor Covenant and Lord Inquisitor Vult were investigating it. Following the discovery that the Renegade Talicto had in fact died years before, Inquisitor Covenant has vowed to track down the Truth Eternal and the secretive masters it now serves. Dimensions *'Hull' - Escort *'Class' - Falchion-class Frigate *'Dimensions' - Approximately 1.4 kilometres long, 0.3 kilometres wide. *'Mass' - Approximately 5.9 megatonnes. *'Crew' - Approximately 21,000 crew *'Acceleration' - 4.6 gravities max sustainable acceleration. Sources *''Rogue Trader: Battlefleet Koronus'' (RPG), pp. 26-27 *''The Horusian Wars: Resurrection'' (Novel) by John French es:Nave de Escolta clase Falchion Category:F Category:Calixis Sector Category:Escorts Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Imperium Category:Koronus Expanse Category:Rogue Traders